


Help me Alpha!

by AnnSnape



Series: Larry stuff [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Beta Louis, Beta Niall, Chatting & Messaging, Hate to Love, Liam and Zayn are just mentioned, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Liam, Omega Louis, Oneshot, Phone Call, Smut, first heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis can´t stop interacting. They always fight but what happens when Louis needs Harrys help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help me Alpha!

**Author's Note:**

> If you find grammar mistakes please tell me! I want to improve my English! :D Thanks xx

"You stupid slim Alpha! What do you want?", Louis says to Harry. "Don't touch me Beta! I'm stronger!", says Harry when he pushed him away. "GUYS stop immediately!" The teachers try to tear them apart. "But he started!" Louis yells. **"Stop it!"** An Alpha teacher says. Louis freeze for a moment and become still. Harry tries to calm down.

Harry and Louis got into a fight again. They have been enemies since they are little. Their mothers were friends and hoped that Harry and Louis become friends too. But they hated each other. At the moment they are in school. Harry and Louis have no day when they don't fight. Louis got separated from Harry and sit with a teacher in a classroom.

"Every single day, Louis can you just ignore him once?" "But this rat started!" "Louis, Language!" Louis looks away. They can't just ignore the other one and always need to response. Their parents already separated them in the private time after Harry gave Louis a black eye and Louis almost broke Harrys nose. But school was different. They had a few class together and the teachers always have a hard time with them.

~

"School was so much fun!" says Niall, another Beta and friend from Louis. "Yes, so much fun..." "Come one Lou! Your fights are funny as hell!" Louis roll his eyes. In his opinion the fights should stop. He has better things to do. But every time he sees Harry this weird feeling grows in his tummy and he need to get Harrys attention. This feeling got stronger week for week. Also it is very funny to see the Alpha angry. "See you tomorrow Nialler." "Yeah! See ya!" School end is the best time of the day. Especially when Louis' parents have good news.

"Louis, are you home?" "Yes mum!" "Come here please we have something to tell you." Louis walk into the Living room. "What is it?" "Louis, your father and I will be away for a couple of days." "Really! So Cool!... But wait... do I have to babysit?" His mother giggles. "No Lou. Your sisters stay at your Grandmother's home. We thought after your good grades you deserve some free time. We will be back Sunday evening. But no home-party!" "I love you!" Louis says while he hugs his mother.

~

"Calm down Harry." Zayn says while he holds his Omega boyfriends hand on the way home. "I can't! I hate this stupid mutt of Beta!" "That's not nice..." Liam says. "But true!" Zayn holds Liam closer. "Harry why can't you two be just friendly? Why does one of you always start a fight?" Harry stops walking. "It's his whole persona! I can't ignore him. It's weird, HE is weird..." Harry thinks about Louis. Something pulls him towards him, Harry has no idea why. "Just try once not to acknowledge his teasing alright?" Liam says quietly.

The next day began smooth. Harry and Louis don't see each other in the morning. At the lunch while Harry and his friends go outside Harry notice something. "Guys I forgot my phone in class!" He runs back to the empty classroom. Luckily he found his phone and walk towards the door when Louis come into the classroom.

Both of them stare, surprised to see each other. Normally some people would shout something to start a fight but now both of them don't know what to say. "Hello Louis..." Harry says with a deep voice. Louis seems not to know what is happening. "H-Hi..." he stutters. With a white face Louis run out of the classroom. "What?" Harry murmurs. Harry got the feeling that something is wrong but don't know who to response to it. He just goes out to his friends, thinking about Louis.

~

Louis sits on his bed. His parents are gone and so his siblings. He watches YouTube videos when he notices it. He becomes uncomfortable and begins to rub his arse slowly on his sheet. The room is hotter and he take off his shirt. The needy feelings grown in his lower region and his shorts becomes wet. Louis whimper, don't realising what's happening.

His hands stroke over his body towards his arse. He grabs it and massage his own bum until his first moan comes out of him. His head lays on his pillow and the arse up in the air. He gentle stroke above his little hole when he notices the wetness. "Shit!", he whimpers. The feeling of his fingers goes directly into his lower region.

Louis takes off his shorts and looks at them. The back of them is darker and smells sweet. He touches it. "Don't tell me..." he begins to realise what this whole thing means. He throws his shorts away and bring his hands back to his hole. He circles around it and loves it. Louis put the top of one finder into it. Slowly in and out.

Now his moans are louder and his body craves for more. He begins to stroke his hard on, the body becomes hotter. He starts to feel empty. This was the moment when Louis realise that he doesn't know what to do. He definitely is in heat. But all his life long he was told that he was a Beta. Not an Omega. Well it's nothing wrong with being an Omega but he is helpless. What if he does something wrong?

He couldn't call his parents, too awkward. But he can't wait he needs it. He strokes himself again. But like before he craves for more. He strokes harder. "H-Harry..." Louis moan. Wait what? Harry? His face came into his mind, his smell and his voice. Louis let out a loud moan and his hole gets wetter. He wants to touch it but can't. He feels so bad, greedy and alone.

Without any thoughts he searches Harrys phone number in one of his class group chats, found it and click on it.

L: Harry?

H: Yes? Who's that?

L: Louiss

H: Really? Why do you write me?

"This is a stupid idea." Louis murmur.

L: I don't know... sry was a stupid idea, just ignore me...

H: What was a stupid idea?

Louis moan and touch himself again. Only the thought of Harry gives him a warm feeling that he can't think straight.

H: ? Is that a stupid prank?

L: No...

L: I'm sry...

H: Is sth. wrong?

L: You...are an Alpha right?

H: Yeah... why Sherlock?

L: What do you do if someone is in heat?

H: Why do you ask? Do you have a gf? If you need help with that ask one of your friends.

L: No!... it was stupid sry... I don't write anymore...

H: Louis why do you ask?

.

.

.

H: Louis answer me!

Louis whimpers more. He needs Harry so much. Why do they have to hate each other? Louis lay on his bed with a wet bum. His erection is hot and begin to hurt but Louis just can't get himself of, he needs Harry.

Suddenly his phone rings. Harrys number. He doesn't know what to do. Finally, he picks up. "Louis why the bloody hell don't you answer? The heat thing is serious you can't just knock it off!" Harrys voice is deep and makes Louis even more needy. He whimpers after he hears Harrys voice and his breath became heavy. "I'm so sorry Alpha!" Louis cries out, his voice broken. He needs Harry so much.

Harry stuck and his heart beat drops. He immediately gets a boner and fret about Louis. "Louis what is happening?" He hears sobs. "I... I'm in heat and don't know what to do..." Louis says quietly. Harry take a deep breath. "I thought you were a beta." "Well..." "Why did you wrote me Louis?" Louis whimper what makes Harry nearly mad. But he wasn't prepared for the next. "I... I need you Harry. Please! I'm so sorry but I'm so scared! Harry please, help me!"

Harry hears Louis cry. Now his Alpha genes took over completely. "Shh little one." He says and the cry stops. "Take a deep breath Louis. I'll come to you now. Stay where ever you are and I come to you. You are at home right?" "Yeah... my parents are gone... I'm so alone..." "I go now. Stay there and don't worry little one."

~

Harry opens the main door. When he closes the door he could smell Louis heat scent. He follows it upstairs and opens Louis door. "H-Harry." Louis whimper. They look at each other. Harry goes straight forward and takes Louis hand. "Everything will be good little one. This is your first one right?" Louis nods. Harry caress Louis cheek. "I can take care of you if you want..." "Please Harry! I only can think about you, do something!"

Louis craps Harrys neck and pull him into a hug. Harry giggle in content. "Alright little one I understand." He touches Louis libs softly before he kisses them. The kiss begins slow but became more passionate every second. Louis moan. "You're naked Louis?" Harry ask. "Yes... please..." "Patience little one." Harry begin to kiss Louis neck and chest. He licks over Louis nipple and suck on them. His hand between Louis arse cheeks.

"So wet for me." Louis moan and grabs Harry, afraid of these amazing and new feelings he gets. "I'm feeling so empty..." Harry let one finger slip into Louis. Louis back arch, "Oh god!". Louis feels Harry long finger in him, in and out. Massaging his inner wall. After a few times he use two fingers and push them deeper. He is searching for Louis sensitive spot.

Meanwhile Louis is lost in pleasure. He begins to ride Harrys fingers. "More...please..." "So polite little one." Harry answers and kisses Louis thighs. "You like to ride my fingers darling?" Harry ask. Louis just answers with a loud moan. "Oh my... what was that?" "This?" Harry strokes over Louis prostate again. "More! Alpha more!" Louis moan loudly.

Harry stretch Louis little hole. He waits enough and also he is turned on. The Alpha pull out his fingers and undress himself. Louis whimper for the lost feeling in his arse. Harry searches for condoms and find them. He put one on. "Do you want me little one? Ready for me?" "Yes Alpha... Harry please!" Harry smirks and kiss Louis softly. "As you wish Lou."

Louis feels lost in a fog of lust. He feels Harry cóck slowly fill him up. The Omega let out a high moan and every single feeling goes straight to his own erection. He is so hard but needs more of Harry. "Move, please..." Louis says. Harry caress Louis cheek, kiss him and start to move. Harry tries to find Louis prostate again and hit it just after a few moments.

Louis bow his back again and move his arse towards Harry to get him deeper inside. "I...I need!" "What do you need little one?" "More...more...don't know." "Do you mean my knot little one?" Harry moves harder and faster into Louis. "Yes! Oh my god yes! Please!" Louis screams. "But I need you to come first Louis. Can you do that? Come for me."

Louis let down his hand on his cock and begin to rub it. With Harry inside him and the touch on his own he goes crazy. "H-Harry!" He moans while Louis come hard. Seconds after Louis, Harry comes too. He's filling Louis up with his come and his knot begin to swell.

"Oh god!" Louis cries out. "Shh everything is alright." Harry hugs Louis while his knot become bigger. "Does is hurts Lou?" "No... feels soo... good." Harry feels warm inside and proud. Proud about making Louis feeling good. "Rest now little one. The knot will be there for a little while now." "Yes Alpha." Louis mumble and close his eyes. They cuddle for a while and fall asleep.

~

Both wake up the next day. It's Friday and both have to go to school but Harry thinks it's better not to go. He takes care of Louis the next days. Louis first heat is intense but not long. On Sunday he only needs his last knot from Harry.

Louis is asleep while Harry hears the main door open and Louis parents arrive. "Louis are you here?" Jay calls. Harry put on some clothes and go down. "Harry? What are you doing here?" Both of Louis parents looks surprised. "Louis called me on Thursday. He went into heat." "Heat? Wait... he's an Omega? We didn't know!" "He neither. Louis was afraid and I was the first person he thought of... well the rest you can imagen..."

"Did you guy bond?" Louis father ask. "No, not completely. Well he will smell like me for a few weeks... but we are not bonded completely. I wanted to talk with him about that later." Both adults nod and Harry went upstairs. He doesn't want to let Louis alone for too long.

On Sunday evening Louis is out of heat and he and Harry talks. "Does that mean that we don't hate each other anymore?" Louis ask. "Well I don't think that we hated each other the whole time. You thought you were a beta but we couldn't stop interact. Maybe it's because your body response so intense and we were confused by that." "Maybe... but I don't want a fully bond now! Don't get me wrong. I don't want to push you away Harry but I'm new to this...I don't know."

Harry pull Louis into a hug. "It's alright Lou. We can talk about the bond after we left school. But I can't let you go without making you mine. It's my alpha side... sorry..." Louis smiles a bit. "Well you can be my boyfriend. That would be a first step."

~

On Monday both of them go to school but doesn't see each other until lunch time. Niall and Louis talks about the last class when Harry came into view. "Oh shit Lou. Here we come! Monday fight!" Niall says. People around them became still and watch Louis and Harry. Zayn grabs Harrys arm "You don't have to do that man. Let's go away ok?" "Don't worry Zayn.", Harry says," We don't fight anymore."

People around them look confused also Niall, Zayn and Liam. But Harry just sit next to Louis lay an arm around him and kiss his Omega softly. "Hello little one." He says, ignoring the rest of the people in the room. "Hi Alpha." Louis answers and goes on Harrys lap to sit on it, still kissing.

While everyone is in shock, Niall begins to laugh loudly.


End file.
